A vámpír és a szellem
by Louise Edwards
Summary: Semmi természetfeletti. Kuroko talál valakit, aki tanítja kosárra dobni, Ookami pedig talál valamit, amire képes hosszabb ideig koncentrálni. KurokoxOC, enyhe KagamixOC
1. Chapter 1

Első sztori. Sajnálom, ha béna, de igyekszem jobb lenni. (Igen, tudom, hogy nagyon hülye történet, a karakterek sem a legjobbak, de már egy ideje gondolkozom azon, hogy kitegyem-e, és végül itt van.)

 _Nem ismertük egymást, mégis úgy tettünk, mintha ismernénk, és az elkövetkezendő napokban barátokká váltunk, mert éppen akkor, éppen ott, éppen olyan emberre volt szükségünk. Az én valóságomban soha nem találkoztunk volna, de néha az állandóságban akadnak olyan pillanatok, amelyekben az életünkön átsuhanó észrevétlen emberek egyszerre testet öltenek._

 _Balogh Boglárka_

Ookami Akane szemszöge

Álmosan toltam a biciklimet a kerékpártárolókhoz. Miért nem lehet csak úgy dél körül kezdeni az iskolát? Aztán úgy két óra múlva végezni vele? Az iskola unalmas, csak arra jó, hogy a gyerekek elüssék valamivel az idejüket. Bár, én sokkal szívesebben olvasnék könyveket, de azokra sem vagyok képes huzamosabb ideig koncentrálni, csak akkor, ha nagyon érdekes a könyv, vagy az öcsém nem mondja el, hogy mi fog benne történni. Mint amikor a Harry Pottert olvastam, és elmondta, hogy Sirius meg fog halni. Azóta is haragszom rá.

Mikor lezártam a biciklimet lustán beletúrtam hullámos hajamba, és megigazítottam a fejhallgatómat a nyakamon Hamarosan hallottam egy hangot a hátam mögül.

– Ookami-san – hátrafordultam. Egy vörösesbarna hajú, zöld szemű srác nézett rám elpirulva – Tetszel. Volna kedved eljönni velem egy randira?

Ez már a sokadik szerelmi vallomás az életemben. Nem értem, hogy az embereknek mi tetszik annyira rajtam. A családomra jellemző lila hajam van. 155 centi vagyok, hála az anyámnak, aki 165 centi, na meg tőle örököltem a vörös szemeimet. Kicsit se bánnám, ha apa magasságát örököltem volna. Ő 190 centi. Még melleim sincsenek. C kosaras vagyok, ami nem annyira kicsi, de mégsem lehet vele büszkélkedni. Ehhez még hozzá jön az is, hogy szemüveges vagyok. Ráadásul van egy hírnevem az iskolába. Én vagyok a vámpír, aki a második héten összeverte két senpai-át. De nem értem, hogy miért foglalkoznak vele még mindig. Már majdnem egy éve volt. Mellékesen, nem tudom elképzelni, hogy miért pont vámpír lettem. A nevem Ookami, farkas vagyok. A vámpír és a farkas ellenségek. Lehet azért, mert vörös szemeim vannak?

– Kihagyom – feleltem könnyen – Bocs, de én nem vagyok a kapcsolatok híve – mosolyogtam, majd otthagytam. Nem hazudtam, tényleg nem vagyok a kapcsolatok híve. Szerintem hülyeség.

A szekrényeknél átvettem a cipőmet és elindultam a folyosókon. Rossz szokásom, hogy nem figyelek semmire, ezért történhetett meg az, hogy nekimentem valakinek a folyosón. Egy ember volt a folyosón és én még annak is neki megyek, ráadásul fel is lököm. Hihetetlen vagyok.

– Sajnálom, Ookami-san - hallottam egy hangot. Felpillantottam és egy kék hajú srác tápászkodott fel. Kinyújtotta felém a kezét, de nem fogadtam el, mert csak úgy.

– Semmi baj. Az én hibám. Amúgy honnan is tudod a nevem? – kíváncsi voltam, hogy a senpai-os ügy miatt, vagy azért tudja a nevem, mert szerelmes belém.

– Osztálytársak vagyunk – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal.

– Na, baszki. Bocs, de két osztálytársam nevét ha tudom. Azokét is csak azért, mert a tanár közös munkára ítélt minket – húztam el a szám – Nos, viszlát – intettem, és elrohantam.

Még sosem láttam ezt a srácot, lehet, hogy jobban figyelnem kellene az osztálytársaimra? Majd érdeklődök Harukánál, ő úgyis minden osztálytársunkról tud mindent. Ő a legjobb barátom, és ő kényszerített rá, hogy álljak be a dráma körbe, mert szerinte tehetséges színész vagyok.

Mint mindig, most is a lépcső tetején várt. Nem értem, hogy miért vár meg folyton itt. A terembe is tudunk beszélgetni.

– Akane-chan – ölelt meg Haruka, amikor mellé értem. 15 centivel magasabb tőlem. Idegesítő – Képzeld, randira hívtak – mesélte vidáman, miközben karon ragadott és elkezdett húzni a terem felé.

– És mégis kinek volt olyan magas intelligenciája, hogy elhívjon randizni – nevettem fel. Morcosan nézett rám, és ezt felelte:

– Passz. Elém állt, megkérdezte, igent mondtam, és van egy cuki legjobb barátja – ugrált.

– Amúgy, hogy nézett ki? – kérdeztem. Nem igazán érdekelnek az ilyen lányos dolgok, Haruval egyetemben, de hátha tudom.

\- Ó, úgy 185 centi magas. Világosbarna haja van, óceán kék szemei, Elég izmos, de úgy néz ki, mint egy piperkőc - gondolkozott el.

– Ő az iskola legnépszerűbb pasija – morogtam. Erről a leírásról egyből felismertem azt az agyilag idiótát. Különben csak azért ismerem, mert nekem kellett korrepetálnom matekból.

– Tényleg? – nézett rám döbbenten.

A teljes neve Tachibana Haruka. Középhosszú, szögegyenes, szőke haja, és fekete szemei vannak. Napbarnított bőr, hosszú lábak, nagy mellek, igazi álomcsaj, lenne... ha nem próbálná minden pasiját összehozni egy másik fiúval. Enyhe yaoi fan. Viszont az a legnagyobb poén benne, hogy ötből kétszer a srác össze is jön a kinézett fiúval. Eddig úgy 10 randija volt, és csak egyszer lett belőle kapcsolat. Fél évig tartott.

– És veled történt valami? – kérdezte.

– Miért? – pislogtam rá.

– Csak olyan udvariassági kérdés, meg le van horzsolva a vádlid – biccentett a lábam felé.

– Valaki azt mondta, hogy tetszem neki, meg fellöktem egy srácot. Te, nekünk mióta van kék hajú osztálytársunk? – érdeklődtem. Ennyire még én sem vagyok figyelmetlen. Nem észrevenni egy kék hajú srácot?

– Ó, már tudom! – kiáltott fel hosszas gondolkozás után – Kuroko Tetsuya. A kosárcsapat tagja, rendívül gyenge jelenléttel rendelkezik. A leghátsó padba ül a magas srác mögött. Tudod, amikor az osztály ijedten felkiált az miatta van, persze te akkor is alszol, vagy éppen félálomban vagy. Ó, és a múltkori közös munkakor ő volt a társam. Tudtad, hogy az unokatestvéred ex-csapattársa? – fejezte be beszédét.

– Seijuuroué?

– Persze, hogy az övé. De végül is neked 15 unokatestvéred van – vakarta meg a tarkóját kínosan. Igen, az apai ágon van 14 unokatesóm, mivel apusnak 5 testvére van. Anyámnak csak egy testvére van, Akashi Seichii, akinek egy kölyke van. Seijuurou, az ollós szörnyeteg.

– Kösz, még azokat az információkat is, amikre egyáltalán nem voltam kíváncsi – csettintettem a nyelvemmel. A megjegyzésem kicsit sem vette a szívére.

– Képzeld, tegnap láttam egy animét, és gondold el, nem volt semmi yaoi érzésem, de annyira jó volt. A címe Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, és nincs folytatása! – hisztizett, de ez inkább vicces volt, mintsem idegesítő.

– Kölcsönadjam a mangát? Nem rég kezdtem el olvasni.

Ez volt az egyetlen manga, ami tetszett. A húgom olvas folyton shoujo-t, és úgy egy hónapja elém tette az összes megjelent kötetet. Azt mondta, hogy nekem adja, és el kell olvasnom őket. Azt gondoltam, hogy elolvasom, had örüljön a fejének. Én inkább a könyvek híve vagyok.

– Tényleg, Akane-chan? Akkor majd valamikor átmegyek érte – lépett be a terembe – Majd szünetbe beszélünk. Nekem meg kell csinálnom a házit, ugyanis tegnap elfelejtettem.

Leültem a helyemre, ami az első pad volt. A tanár ültetett oda, mikor rájött, hogy minden órán alszom. Bár, van olyan, hogy így is elalszom néhány órán. Körbenéztem a terembe, hogy lássam azt a Kuroko nevű srácot. Vöröske mögötti pad üres volt, még biztos nem ért vissza a terembe. Na, mindegy. Akkor aludjunk.

– Ookami-san, megkérhetném, hogy ne aludjon? – hallottam meg egy élesen sipítozó hangot. Unottan felbámultam a tanárra.

– Persze, de nem biztos, hogy teljesítem a kérését – jelent meg egy rókavigyor az arcomon.

– Milyen tiszteletlen, de ne rám vessen, ha meg fog bukni – sétált vissza a táblához és serényen beszélni kezdett a kölcsönhatásról.

A nap további része nyugisan telt. Az egyik szünetben lecsekkoltam a Kuroko nevezetű srácot. Tényleg ott volt! Szöszi barátném mindenről beszélt nekem, még azt is megkérdezte, hogy miért olvasok mangát, amikor nem is szeretem azokat.

Délután a drámakörben megkaptuk az új színdarab szereposztását. A Rómeó és Júliát adjuk elő. Mivel nekem nem volt kedvem szerepelni, ezért már egy héttel ezelőtt megkértem Hanamoto-senpait, hogy ne adjon nekem szerepet. Beleegyezett, azzal a feltétellel, hogy segítek a háttérben.

Már este volt, amikor elindultam haza az iskolából. Harukával már a kapuban elköszöntünk egymástól, ugyanis ellenkező irányba lakunk. El kellene mennem a Majiba kávéért, úgyis útba esik. Végül is, bementem a gyorsétterembe, mert már kávé hiányom volt.

Leültem egy asztalhoz, de úgy éreztem, hogy valaki figyel. Felnéztem és láttam, hogy az a Kuroko srác ül előttem.

– Ó, szia! – intettem, de csak egy fura nézést kaptam válaszul.

Kuroko Tetsuya szemszöge:

Mikor a lány leült velem szemben, egyből felismertem Ookami-sant. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy mikor vesz észre, vagy, hogy egyáltalán észre vesz-e. Nem kellett neki sok idő, rám nézett. Ijedt kiáltás és tekintet helyett csak egy köszönést kaptam válaszul, amit nem tudtam hova tenni.

– Furcsa vagy – csúszott ki a számon.

– Mondták már – ivott bele italába – Ookami Akane. Csak, hogy mutatkozzunk be rendesen – nyújtotta ki a kezét.

– Kuroko Tetsuya – fogadtam el.

– Nos, ha megtudhatom miért is vagyok furcsa számodra? – érdeklődte.

– Én nem úgy értettem. Sajná... – kezdtem azonnal magyarázkodni, de egy legyintéssel csendre intett.

– Csak kíváncsi vagyok. Szóval?

– Nem Ookami-san furcsa, csak az, hogy nem ijedtél meg attól, hogy itt ülök veled szemben. Ugyanis mindig, amikor ott vagyok valahol és nem vesznek észre, de aztán rájönnek, hogy ott vagyok, megijednek – magyaráztam. Felkuncogott.

– Nekem teljesen normális, ha nem veszek észre embereket – mondta úgy, mintha ez teljesen természetes lenne. Bár, nekem is teljesen természetes, hogy az emberek nem vesznek észre – Mit iszol?

– Vanília turmixot. Itt árulják a legjobbat.

– Nekem a vanília túl édes – húzta el a száját. Ez a lány, tényleg furcsa. Teljesen normális számára, ha nem vesz észre. Nem szereti a vaníliát.

– Most mennem kell – álltam fel.

– Nekem is itt az ideje indulnom. A bátyám meg fog fojtani, ha nem érek haza nyolcra – cselekedett úgy, ahogy én.

Ookami-san pár pillanattal előttem ment ki a gyorsétteremből. Valamit ügyeskedett a biciklijével, majd felém fordult.

– Te merre indulsz haza?

– Még gyakorolni szeretném a kosárra dobást – emeltem fel a kosárlabdámat.

– Én is jöhetek? Már rég nem kosaraztam senkivel. A bátyám most el van foglalva a tanulással – húzgálta a száját.

– Nem vagyok annyira jó a kosarazásban – ellenkeztem.

– Akkor segítek neked – kétkedve néztem – Ne nézz rám így. Rengeteg dolgot tudok a kosarazásról.

Attól a naptól kezdve Ookami-san segített, hogy jobban menjen a kosárra dobás. Igazat mondott, tényleg rengeteg dolgot tud a játékról. Hogy őszinte legyek, én azt hittem, hogy a furcsa emberek, kifújtak az ex-csapattársaimnál, illetve a jelenlegi csapattársaimnál. Ookami-san még egyszer sem ijedt meg, amikor megjelentem mellette. Folyton kávét iszik. A dráma körben van, amikor nagyon ritkán képes folyamatosan figyelni. Az órán alszik, pedig tudja, hogy a tanár úgyis észre fogja venni, de kicsit sem érdekli.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tudod, miért a nagy testvérek születnek elsőként? Hogy megvédjék a kistestvéreiket, akik utánuk következnek._

 _Spiral c. film_

Ookami Akane szemszöge

Két héttel később

– Szóval, elmégy egy hétre a faterodhoz? – kérdeztem Harutól. Az iskola már véget ért, és ma elmaradt a szakkör. Megkért, hogy menjek át segíteni csomagolni. Szerintem nem megy vele semmire, ugyanis ha én megyek valahova hosszabb időre, akkor csak bedobom a frissen kidobott ruhákat a bőröndbe, meg a azokat, amiket tényleg szeretek hordani. A laptopom ezen kívül, meg egy könyv.

– Ja, már hiányzik a vén szivar – nyújtózkodott – Meg hiányzik Ichiro is.

Ichiro az apja élettársa, nem mellesleg egy férfi. Úgy két éve vált el az apja az anyjától. Haru szerint olyan, mintha valami vígjáték sorozatban élne. Alsó-közép óta ismerem és még mindig nem vagyok képes megérteni. Lehet, hogy nem figyelek rá eléggé, vagy nem tudom. Azért általában igyekszem figyelni rá. Igyekszem megérteni őt, hiszen ő is nagyjából igyekszik megérteni az életfelfogásom.

– Tényleg, ma nem mégy Kuroko-kunnal kosárlabdázni? – szólalt meg hirtelen.

– Ma gyakorló meccsük lesz. Valamilyen Shutokával, Shutacoval. Á, már nem emlékszem – morogtam.

– Shutoku? – kérdezte nevetve Haruka.

– Az. Azt ne mond, hogy ott is van egy olyan srác, aki után nyomoztál! – vádoltam meg.

Neki az a hobbija, hogy mindent kiderít az emberekről. Folyton ezt csinálja, és nem értem, hogy ez neki miért jó? Ha valaki nagyon felkelti az érdeklődését, akkor képes összeszedni 9 oldalt egy emberről.

– Aha. Ő is Sei-chan ex-csapattársa – és meg se próbálja tagadni.

– Mégis mi a jó franc olyan érdekes Szörnyi csapattársaiban?! – tettem fel a kérdést.

– Először is. Ex-csapattársai. Másodszor. Akane-chan, ahhoz képest, hogy a kosárlabda a kedvenc sportod, nagyon tudatlan vagy. Ők a Csodák generációja. Kuroko-kun a rejtélyes hatodik tagja a csapatnak. A Shutoku, aki ellen játszanak. Midorima Shintarou is a csapattagja. Elképesztő hárompontos dobásai vannak. Még egy dobása se ment mellé – avatott be a dologba.

– Olyan nem létezik. Akármilyen tehetséges lehet egy kosaras, olyan nincs – makacskodtam, bár mélyen tudtam, hogy Szörnyi csapattársai valószínűleg ugyanolyan szörnyek, mint ő. Kivéve Kurokót. Ő valamilyen szinten aranyos.

– Majd mutatok róla videót, meg a többi játékosról is. Azért elmondom neked a nevüket, meg a tehetségüket. Kise Ryouta képes lemásolni az emberek mozdulatait. Bár, ez alól egy ideig kivételt élvezett Aomine Daiki, illetve a többi csoda játékos, de az egyik Téli Kupa meccsen valami ilyen perfect copy képességet is elsajátított. Aomine Daiki egy elképesztően gyors erőcsatár. Van egy ilyen formátlan dobása. Murasakibara Atushi pedig egy 208 centis center. Van egy olyan technikája, amit Thor kalapácsának hívnak – fecsegte.

– Azért nem kellene ennyiszer használnod az ilyen szót. Érdekesnek hangzanak. Viszont azzal a Murasakibarával nem szívesen találkoznék. Így is eléggé zavar a magasságom – álltam meg Haruék háza előtt.

Szöszi jót nevetett a felszólalásomon. Kicsit sem vicces, de mindegy.

Nekidöntöttem a biciklimet a házfalának, és bementem a házukba. Hirtelen Tachibana-san rohant el előttem, vagyis Haruka anyja. Egyedül a fekete szemei emlékeztetnek engem legjobb barátomra. Neki hosszú, barna haja van. 10 centivel alacsonyabb a lányánál.

Ebben a házban valamiért mindig nagy a rohanás. Ha nem Tachibana-san rohangál ide-oda, akkor Yuki rohangál. Yuki Haru öccse, egyidős az enyémmel, vagyis 11 éves. Általában a tornacipőjét keresi, vagy csak kimászott a hörcsögje az akváriumból. A kölyök teljesen úgy néz ki, mint nővére fiúban.

Felmentem szöszkéhez, aki már nagyban dobálta ki a cuccait a gardróbból. Leültem az ágyra, és unalmamban a páncélszekrényt kezdtem bámulni. A szoba kicsit sem hasonlított egy átlagos tizenéves lány szobájához. Az orgona színű fal még stimmel, de ezen kívül. Az íróasztalán egy komplett gép felszerelés van. Nem a nyomtatóra, vagy a hangfalra célzok. Hanem a szkennerre, meg az olyan dolgokra, amire egy velünk egykorúnak semmi szüksége nem lenne.

Két tükrös szekrénye van, meg egy páncél szekrénye. Ott tartja az információit az emberekről. A páncélszekrényt az apjától kapta a 13. szülinapjára. Majd el volt ájulva a gyönyörtől.

– Szerinted mennyi cuccot vigyek? – csapta le mellém tigris mintás bőröndjét.

– Amennyit jónak látsz – rántottam meg a vállam.

– Tényleg. Kérdezni akartam tőled valamit. Mi van közted és Kuroko-kun között? – bámult bele az arcomba.

– He? Nincs közöttünk semmi. Barátok vagyunk – feleltem értetlenül.

Mégis mi a jó francért kérdezte ezt tőlem? Érdekes Kurokóval kosárlabdázni, meg sokkal jobban leköti a figyelmem, mint bármi más. Ezen kívül semmi. Oké, értem, hogy Haru szeret cupidót játszani a fiúk közt, de maradjon nyugodtan a fiúknál.

– Te egy tsundere vagy – tette a homlokára a kezét drámaian.

Már megint mi baja van velem? Rengetegszer mondja rám, hogy tsundere vagyok, de szerintem nem. Úgy értem, az, hogy még nem volt kapcsolatom, nem jelent egyet azzal, hogy tsundere vagyok.

– Na, mindegy. Hagyjuk későbbre a csomagolást. Inkább mutatok neked videókat a Csodák Generációjáról. Meg megmutatom az adatlapjukat – nyitotta ki a páncélszekrényét. Kivett belőle hat különböző színű pendrive-ot, és leült az íróasztalához.

Lopva benéztem a szekrénybe. Mappák százai, a legfelső polcon DVD-k, pendrive-ok, illetve különböző adathordozók. Odahúztam egy széket Haru mellé, aki már azon ügyeskedett, hogy feloldja a mappán lévő zárat.

– Szóval, ő itt Aomine Daiki – mutatott egy képet. A srácnak sötét bőre volt, illetve sötétkék haja.

– Hú, de ronda – fintorogtam.

Közben elkezdtem olvasni az adatait. Ez a srác egy szörnyeteg. Főleg, amikor láttam a felvételeket. Mégis milyen dobások ezek?

– Azt szokta mondani, hogy az egyetlen, aki legyőzheti őt, az ő maga. Bár, a mostani Téli Kupa egyik meccsén Kagami Taiga az iskolánk csapatának erőcsatára legyőzte őt. Ha nem tudod, hogy kiről beszélek, akkor a Kuroko-kun előtt ülő srácról beszélek. Gondold el, mind a ketten beléptek a zónába – mesélt lelkesen. Pedig nem is szereti annyira a kosárlabdát.

Ezután megnéztük a többit is. Hát... mindegyikük lenyűgöző. Még azt a Kagami valakit is megmutatta. Hát, Kazuki is nagyjából az ő szintjükön van. Ő a bátyám.

– Ezt nem értem – pislogott rám hirtelen. Már a csomagolással is végeztünk, szóval most tanulunk.

– A feladatot, vagy mit? – kérdeztem. Én már megoldottam az összes matekegyenletet, ő a felénél tart.

– Azt nem értem, hogy egy olyan ember, mint te, aki figyelmetlen, alszik az órán, hogy a francba lehet benne a legjobb háromba minden dolgozatnál? És mégis miért fenyegetnek a tanárok azzal, hogy meg fog bukni? Sosem válaszolsz értelmesen erre a kérdésemre, de most nem menekülsz – pöckölte meg a homlokom.

Kizárólag azért vagyok képes jó dolgozatot írni, mert Kazuki folyton ott áll felettem egy papírkarddal, mikor tanulok. Ha elalszom, akkor fejen vág. Addig veri belém a feladatokat, amíg nem tudok mindent kívülről. Őszintén, mindegyikünkkel ezt csinálja. Na, jó Sorával nem, mert elképesztő memóriája van. Szóval, Sakura és én maradtunk.

Még sosem gondolkoztam, hogy miért fenyegetnek a tanárok folyton azzal, hogy meg fogok bukni.

– Már mondtam, hogy Kazuki folyamatosan áll felettem és Sakura felett a papírkardjával – végül csak ennyit mondtam.

– Olyan aranyos bátyád van. Nem akarja, hogy a kishúgai ne vigyék semmire – áradozott.

– Aranyos lenne, ha nem próbálna meg mindenkit felszedni, aki megfordul házunknál. Múltkor a pizzafutárnál is bepróbálkozott – szörnyülködtem.

Annak ellenére, hogy hetente váltogatja a partnereit és mindenkinek ad valami hülye becenevet, ő a világ egyik legjobb embere szerintem. Kiskoromban rendkívül antiszociális voltam és nem álltam szóba senkivel, csak akkor ha muszáj volt. Ennek ellenére a testvérem mindig elrángatott kosárlabdázni a haverjaival. Ha akartam menni, ha nem. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha a barátait zavarná, hogy ott vagyok. Talán velem foglalkoztak a legtöbbet, akaratom ellenére. Mindig felhúzták a számat, hogy úgy nézzek ki, mint, aki mosolyog. Meg a hátukon cipeltek, de azt csak akkor, amikor orra estem a saját lábamba. Elég sokszor megtörtént.

Azt hiszem, elég jó gyerekkorom volt.

– Ideje indulnom – álltam fel egy idő után.

– Kikísérjelek? – pattant fel azonnal Haru.

– Kitalálok egyedül is – legyintettem – Holnap találkozunk – köszöntem el.

– Viszlát, Akane-chan – köszönt el ő is.

Intettem egyet Yukinak, aki már megint a hörcsögjét kereste. Ő erre annyit felelt, hogy óvatosan nyissam ki az ajtót, mert nem tudja, hogy mit fog csinálni, ha Mr.Hörcsög kimegy az útra. Ötletes név, de mit várjak egy sráctól, aki még a telefonját is szólítja.

Félóra biciklizés után értem haza. A házunk olyan tipikus gazdag család háza volt. Hatalmas kert, hófehér házfalak. A kapun beérve egyből egy inas termett előttem, hogy elvegye a járművemet. Csak megráztam a fejem, és elmentem a garázsba. Miután meggyőződtem róla, hogy nem fog leesni a falról és Sora sem fogja tudni levenni, hogy megbütykölje bementem az otthonomba.

– Itthon vagyok – kiabáltam.

– Hallom – Kazuki hangja a konyhából jött, így elindultam arra.

Egy megszokott látvány tárult elém. Testvérem felcsatolt frufruval, köténnyel a nyakában főzte a vacsoránkat.

194 centi magas. Lila haja van és barna szemei. És egy igazi zseni.

– Szia, Chibi-chan – intett, majd visszatért a főzéshez

– Szia. Nem kellene tanulnod? – húztam össze a szemeim. Az elmúlt egy hónapban pizzát ettünk, mert nem volt ideje kaját csinálni. Nem is értem, hogy miért ő főz ránk. Nagyon jól tud főzni, nem is azzal van a baj. Csak a szüleink szerint az lenne a legjobb, hogy felvesznek egy szakácsot, hogy Kazukinak több ideje legyen.

– Nem, tegnap végre megtanultam mindent. Meg, már hiányzott, hogy főzzek rátok – felelte.

– Anyáék nem üzentek?

A szüleink félévente egyszer jönnek haza. Folyton üzleti utakon vannak. Bár, én egy éve nem láttam őket. Ugyanis pont akkor kellett hazajönniük, amikor kirándulni mentünk. Nem mintha zavarna.

– De. Azt mondták, hogy lesz még egy testvérünk – mondta halál nyugodtan.

– És te ezt képes vagy ilyen pókerarccal mondani?! – sikkantottam fel. Anya már elmúlt negyven. Egyáltalán ki fogja felnevelni azt a gyereket? Szinte Kazuki nevelt fel minket. Ő pedig két hónap múlva elmegy egyetemre. Na, jó a cselédlányok is be szoktak segíteni, ha olyan dologról van szó.

– Azt csinálnak, amit akarnak. Engem nem érdekel. Szerintem csak azért mondták meg nekem, hogy úgy készüljek, hogy őt is én fogom felnevelni. Ne úgy értsd, hogy nem szívesen foglalkoztam veletek. Viszont az egyetem mellett már nem lesz időm. Aztán nagy valószínűséggel munkába állok. Ráadásul nem is Tokióba fogok egyetemre járni. Akitába megyek, ha minden a terveim szerint alakul. Seichii-san azt mondta, ha anyáék valamilyen oknál fogva nem akarnák fedezni a tandíjam, akkor ő megteszi. Megmondta őszintén, hogy az egyetlen ok, amiért segíteni akar nekem, az az, hogy szeretne keresztbe tenni anyának. Nem értem, minek beszélek neked ennyit, valószínűleg már a mondandóm felénél elvesztetted a fonalat – mosolygott.

– Nem. Odafigyeltem – haraptam meg a számát frusztráltan. Tényleg odafigyeltem.

Nem zavart, hogy el akar menni egyetemre. Azt hiszem az zavart, hogy ha elmegy, akkor én leszek a legidősebb testvér a családban, és én nem illek bele a szerepbe.

– Ne szólj Sorának és Sakurának, oké?

Csak bólintottam egyet.

Hallottam a táskámból csörögni a telefonomat, ezért elővettem. Kurokotól érkezett üzenetem.

 _Köszönöm, Ookami-san. A mai meccsen kétszer is kosárra dobtam, és mind a kétszer bement. Tényleg nagyon köszönöm._

Azt hiszem, én a kosárlabda edzésben vagyok jó.

– Kazu-nii! Akami titkolózik előttünk – Sakura ordibálása bezengte a házat. A húgom most éli a szerelmes vagyok mindenkibe korszakát. 13 éves és szinte teljesen úgy néz ki, mint én. Kivéve, hogy neki szanaszét álló, göndör haja van. Alacsonyabb tőlem, hála az istennek.

Én titkolózok? Mégis mi a jó franc baja van?

Azért hív Akaminak, mert a szomszéd srác is így hívott. Megtetszett neki és használatba vette a nevet.

– Ó, Akami. Már itthon vagy? – jelent meg hurrikán módjára – Miért nem beszéltél róla? Én mindig elmondom neked, ha randim van, de te semmit sem szólsz az első fiúdról – mászott bele az arcomba. Vörös szemeivel izgatottan bámult rám. Kazukira néztem, aki csak egy olyan csalódott arccal nézett rám. Véleményem szerint azt hiszi, hogy nem bízok meg benne eléggé ahhoz, hogy elmondjam neki, hogy van valakim. És itt kezdődnek a problémák. Nincs senkim.

– Sakura. Tachibana-san csak azt mondta, hogy egy sráccal szokott kosárlabdázni, azért késik. Azt mondta, hogy semmilyen romantikus kapcsolat nincs köztük. Emellett úgy vélem, hogy ha Akane nem szeretné velünk megosztani, hogy valaki tetszik neki, akkor ehhez minden joga megvan. Akane, kijelentem, hogy enkem semmi közöm nincs ahhoz, amit Sakura beszélt Tachibana-sannal – jelent meg Sora.

Barna szemeivel unottan bámult ránk. Vörös haja a szélforgó minden irányába terült szét, ebből arra következtetek, hogy futott. Ugyanis neki mindig fel van úgy zselézve, hogy egy irányba álljon.

– A Harry Potter utolsó részében Piton meg fog halni – jelent meg egy mosoly az arcán.

– Nem jött be, már elolvastam a könyvet – erőltettem mosolyt az arcomra. Alapvetően elég jól ki tudunk jönni, de van, amikor csak úgy valamiért szemétkedünk egymással.

– Na, mindegy. Gyere Sakura, van egy új gyilkolós játékom – sétált ki a konyhából. Sakura még vetett rám egy még nem végeztünk pillantást, azután öcsi után rohant.

– Szóval... – kezdett bele Kazuki.

– Áh! Nincs senkim, csak van egy srác. Két hete találkoztunk a Majiba. Felajánlottam neki, hogy tanítom kosárra dobni. Ennyi a nagy történet.

– Rendben, de azért szeretnék tudni róla, hogy ha lenne valami köztetek – azért láttam rajta, hogy valami nem igazán tetszik neki, de nem tettem szóvá.

Igen. Akane a fejezetben kicsit komolyabb volt, mint az első fejezetben. És igen. Említésszerűen szerepelt benne csak Kuroko, de mindenképpen be szerettem volna mutatni az Ookami családot. (Azért szerintem Kazuki kicsit furcsa karakter lett)


End file.
